The Materials Core (Biological Sample and Processing) is comprised ofthe Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center (FHCRC) and the Mayo Clinic Scottsdale. The two entities will be responsible for providing cell line and tissue reagents in support of all projects within the Center and will support the development of common reagents. Each project research plan requires well-characterized cell lines and primary tissues to further the experimental goals ofthe Center. The FHCRC portion ofthe Core will be under the direction of Dr. William Grady, who will manage the cell lines used in projects 1 through 3. The Mayo Clinic portion ofthe Core will be under the direction of Dr. Joseph Mikhaels, who will coordinate the collection and characterization of tissues. The cell lines that will be maintained and distributed to researchers are colon adenoma and adenocarcinoma and Barrett's Esophagus and esophageal adenocarcinoma cell lines. Primary tissue samples will be collected during endoscopy and colonoscopy following procedures approved by the Institutional Review Board at Mayo Clinic.